


We'll Make It

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Chris Brookes One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	We'll Make It

You knew you shouldn’t be feeling jealous, you know how much Chris loves you, but there’s something about seeing all those girls crowded around him and Lykos at the merch table that just made your stomach tie in knots. Every time he looked across the room and caught your eyes, you flashed him a fake smile and watched as his face lit up. Eventually it all became too much.

You watched one girl wrap her arm around him, giggling falsely and something inside you broke. You turned away and went to storm to the back, bumping into Lykos, who gave you a questioning look.

“Not now, Lykos,” you sighed, walking passed him to the back.

Lykos looked over at Chris as if to say “What did you do?”, causing Chris to shrug, the girl just smiling as she stayed close to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

10 minutes later you were almost ready for your match as Lykos and Chris walked into your shared locker room, sharing a joke. You were sat finishing off your make up, trying not to look at Chris in the mirror, seeing the smile on his face as his laughing was breaking you even further.

“Hey beautiful,” he smiled, towards the mirror.

“Hi.”

“You alright? You just disappeared earlier.”

“I’m fine. Just had to get ready,” you lied.

Lykos caught your eye in the mirror and you silently pleaded for him to not say anything.

“I gotta go. I’m up first,” you said, getting up and walking passed Chris, still not looking at him. “I’ll see you later.”

You walked out and headed to gorilla to wait for your watch, leaving Chris and Lykos alone again.

“What was that about?” asked Chris.

Lykos just shrugged.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You managed to get through your match, even though you could see that girl sat ringside just smiling at you. You finished your match and stormed through to the back and straight to the locker room, not talking to anyone. You slammed the locker room door as hard as you could, making Chris and Lykos jump.

“Babe? You okay?” asked Chris, quickly crossing the room towards you.

You walked passed him, grabbed your bag and walked into the bathroom, not saying a word. Chris sighed and stood by the door.

“Babe? {Y/N}? What happened?”

“Fuck off!” you yelled. “Go ask your fucking girlfriend out there what happened!”

“What are you talking about? You’re my girl.”

You pulled open the door so fast that Chris almost fell through it.

“Am I? Am I really Chris? Cause it sure as fuck hasn’t felt like it today.”

“What are you on about?”

“That fucking bimbo you’ve been all over since we got here. The one that’s probably more tits than fucking brains! The one who’s sat out there with a smile on her overly made up face because she probably thinks you’re going home with her tonight!”

Chris stood dumbfounded, he was shocked at your outburst. Lykos sat up and went to say something.

“Shut up Lykos!” you yelled. “You stay out of this!”

“{Y/N},” Chris started quietly.

“Don’t! Don’t stand there and say it didn’t mean anything, cause the fact you didn’t push her away says otherwise. I trusted you, Chris. I thought I was your girl! I love you and I thought you loved me too.”

“I do!”

“Liar! You have NEVER said those words to me Chris. You flirt with every other girl around cause you will never even tell people we’re together! Do you even wanna be with me Chris?”

“Of course I do!” he yelled back.

“Then fucking say it, Chris! Just this fucking once cause right now it really doesn’t feel like it. Tell me that you love me.”

Chris stood staring at you, words failing to form a sentence in his head.

“You can’t, can you?” you sighed, feeling deflated.

You went to turn back away to go back into the bathroom when Chris suddenly reached out and span you around. Before you could speak you found Chris’ lips against yours, softer than you’ve even know him to be before. You reluctantly pushed him away.

“I love you {Y/N},” he said softly. “I should’ve said it a long time ago. I’m a fuckin’ dickhead, I know. I just… I wanted to keep this just between us cause I’ve had so many friends have their relationships go down the drain once more than one or two friends knew and I didn’t want to risk that with you.”

“What about…?”

“That’s Lykos’ sister,” Chris chuckled. “Tonight’s the first time I’ve seen here since she went off and got married.”

“His sister?”

You looked over at Lykos who nodded.

“Oh, well now I feel like a complete idiot,” you groaned, making Chris chuckle more and pull you into his arms. “And I said some really mean stuff about Lykos’ sister….”

“It’s okay babe, and I’m truly sorry that I made you wait so long to tell you that I love you. Forgive me?”

You nodded.

“Forgiven… And, um, sorry Lykos.”

Lykos got up and hugged you so you knew that you were forgiven, before he went over and whispered something in Chris’ ear.

“Hahaha, shut up Lykos,” joked Chris, pushing his best friend towards the door for their match.

“What did he…?”

“I’ll tell ya later,” Chris smiled. “You coming back out there with us or…?”

You smirked and wiggled out of his arms to follow Lykos.

“I’ll take that as you’re coming with,” laughed Chris, grabbing his jacket before following you and Lykos. “Wait for me!”


End file.
